1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mold structure used for manufacturing electrical components such as a fusible link unit for by insert molding of a bus bar, a molding method using the mold structure, and a fuse unit.
2. Related Art
As described in Patent Literature 1, for example, a fusible link unit connects a vehicle mounted battery and an electrical wire to supply power source to a vehicle mounted load and is mounted on a position to receive influence of vehicle body vibration. At a position to receive influence of vehicle body vibration, in consideration of breakage of a unit main body and a bus bar owing to resonance, manufacturing is performed as injecting resin in a state where the bus bar having a main body circuit unit formed is inserted into a molding mold. Since the bus bar and a resin molded product becomes integrated by insert molding of the bus bar as described above, resonance due to vibration can be suppressed.
On the other hand, there are cases that a tuning-fork terminal formed in a tuning-fork-like shape is arranged at the bus bar. The tuning-fork terminal acts to perform electrical connection with an external terminal as the external terminal such as a fuse is inserted in a contacted state. The tuning-fork terminal is required to be exposed to the outward of the resin molded product.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a related mold structure to mold a tuning-fork terminal 200 part arranged at a bus bar. In the drawings, mold joining (mold crimping) of a fixed mold 110 and a movable mold 120 is performed in a state where the bus bar is set between the molds 110, 120 and a cavity is formed. Then, resin is injected into the cavity.
An accommodation space 140 to accommodate the tuning-fork terminal 200 is formed at a mold joining face (parting face) 130 side of the movable mold 120 to expose the tuning-fork terminal 200 to the outside of the resin molded product. The bus bar is set to the fixed mold 110 to be at a position corresponding to the accommodation space 140 of the tuning-fork terminal 200 and mold joining is performed after the setting.
Since the tuning-fork terminal 200 is accommodated in the accommodation space 140 owing to the mold joining, the tuning-fork terminal 200 is independent from the cavity and is not buried with resin injected into the cavity. Accordingly, the tuning-fork terminal 200 can be in a state to be exposed from the resin molded product.